Syndrome du survivant
by MrsBrunette
Summary: [OS] "Je sais de quel mal je suis victime. La dépression, causée par le syndrome du survivant. Et je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre."


**Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce nouvel OS. Pour vous raconter un peu les origines de cet écrit, il provient d'un récit original que j'ai publié pour Halloween. Au tout début, c'était un cauchemar que j'ai fait pendant que j'étais malade. J'ai senti que je devais encore le travailler pour totalement me le sortir de la tête. Donc quatre versions plus tard, le voilà devant vous ! Merci à Jess-Lili pour sa patience et pour m'avoir suivie dans les méandres de mes idées étranges.**

**Bonne lecture à vous :) Et on n'oublie pas la petite review à la fin, je compte sur vous !**

**MrsBunette**

* * *

**Syndrome du survivant**

Nous sortons de notre moyen de transport. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris place dans un bus Moldu. C'est fou comme je me suis habituée très rapidement à me déplacer à pieds ou au transplanage. Il est bien rare pour nous, Sorciers, d'utiliser les transports en commun ou les véhicules moldus. Autour de moi, les filles s'entre-regardent. Aucune d'entre nous ne se connaissent. Cela me perturbe un peu, mais je laisse couler. Certaines ont encore leur uniforme d'école. D'autres, comme moi, sont en tenue de travail. Des inconnus sont venus nous chercher au milieu de notre journée, juste après notre déjeuner. Ils portaient d'immenses capes et des masques recouvraient leurs visages. Étrangement, je me suis laissé faire, mais en les voyant se diriger vers moi, j'ai eu la vague sensation que cela était mon dernier repas.

Le souvenir de mon enlèvement me donne une sensation de déjà-vu. Pourtant, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu affaire à mes démons. William m'y a grandement aidée d'ailleurs. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées et je jette un coup d'œil aux autres filles. Nous avons toutes à peu près le même âge. On peut voir une multitude de teintes de cheveux et d'yeux. Certaines arrivent à se fondre dans ce nouveau décor. D'autres, jurent complètement avec l'environnement. Je peux quand même lire une seule et unique chose dans le regard de toutes les jeunes femmes qui m'entourent : la peur. Cette angoisse sourde qui prend à la gorge, quand on se rend compte que l'on est livré à soi-même face à l'inconnu.

Déjà, quelques filles se distinguent du lot. Elles ont réussi à se ressaisir plus rapidement que les autres. Les plus peureuses les suivent comme des moutons. Elles représentent la lumière et l'image du guide. Elles ont caché leur peur derrière un masque de confiance, comme si elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient, où elles étaient et ce qu'on attendait d'elles. Alors qu'au fond, on sait toutes qu'elles n'en savent pas plus que nous. En voyant qu'elles se sont mises à marcher dans une direction bien précise, je décide d'enfin regarder l'environnement qui m'entoure. À une centaine de mètres de notre position, une immense bâtisse. Elle est en mauvaise état. Même s'il fait encore jour, elle fait peur à voir. D'autres souvenirs menacent de prendre place dans mon esprit. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas le temps de les chasser. Un autre manoir se superposent à celui qui est devant moi. Celui des Malefoy. Le quartier général de Voldemort pendant la Seconde Guerre Sorcière. Je me rappelle avoir accompagné mon mari pendant qu'il rendait les objets emplis de Magie Noire aussi inoffensifs que des mouches. La maison des Malefoy avait souffert du passage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Drago ait réussi à lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan.

Les mouvements des filles autour de moi me sortent de mes pensées. Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête, mes cauchemars reviennent à la charge. Cela m'énerve plus que cela me fait peur. Mon attention revient aux filles. Apparemment elles ont décidé de se rendre dans cette maison. Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette décision, mais je ne peux pas rester en arrière. Je dois me fondre dans la masse. Je sais si bien le faire depuis que je suis enfant. Mon Sang de Vélane m'y a forcée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le charme agir chaque jour. J'ai dû faire mes preuves. Alors, je mets mes pieds, mes jambes, mes hanches et tout le reste de mon corps en branle. La terre est molle sous mes pieds. Certaines filles portent des chaussures à talons et sont obligées de les enlever pour ne pas s'enfoncer ou risquer de se fouler une cheville. Mes souliers blancs se tâchent petit à petit de boue. J'esquisse une grimace, mais je continue à marcher. Ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper de choses futiles.

Le manoir fait encore plus peur à voir, maintenant que nous en sommes proches. La façade est décrépie. Les volets, blancs à l'origine sûrement, ne tiennent plus que par l'opération de Morgane. Il n'y a pas de sort qui cache en fait une belle maison entretenue. D'ailleurs, je ne sens pas encore de picotements de Magie. La construction a juste été abandonnée par les Moldus. Elle me rappelle les maisons que l'on disait hantées lors des périodes des fêtes d'Halloween. Celles qui étaient censées dissuader les enfants et les adolescents d'entrer à l'intérieur, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression que l'analogie va s'appliquer ici, une fois encore. Devant moi, deux filles vacillent. La peur les paralyse petit à petit. Deux autres viennent à leur secours. Je les regarde les soutenir, leur chuchoter des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Je ferme les yeux pendant un court instant. Je pense à la vie que j'ai dû laisser derrière moi, en acceptant de suivre ces hommes. Mes parents, ma sœur, mon mari, mon fils, mes filles, mes proches. William doit tellement s'inquiéter. Je lutte pour ne pas laisser la tristesse monter. Une grande inspiration et me revoilà les yeux ouverts, en marche, vers cette maison. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Un frisson me parcourt soudain. Je viens enfin de ressentir une forte présence de Magie autour de moi. Je lève instinctivement les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres. Je ne peux pas utiliser de baguette – les inconnus me l'ont retirée quand ils m'ont emmenée – mais je peux toujours sentir les courants magiques. J'ai l'impression d'être observée, voire dévorée des yeux. Cependant, c'est loin de me faire sentir désirable comme lorsque c'est William qui me regarde. Même après huit ans de mariage, il y a toujours cette flamme dans ses yeux. Comme il me manque … Là, je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir. J'ose un regard en arrière. Les véhicules, qui nous ont transportées jusque dans cet endroit, ont disparu. Je n'ai même pas entendu le bruit des moteurs. Un brouillard, presque surnaturel, les a remplacés. Voilà sûrement la source des picotements de Magie que j'ai ressentis. Nous sommes encerclées par lui. Je détends mes épaules pour essayer de chasser la crispation qui s'est emparée de mes muscles. Les guides de notre groupe ont enfin atteint le porche du manoir. Un mauvais pressentiment me chatouille les sens.

J'ai encore quelques mètres à faire, mais les autres jeunes femmes me bouchent le passage. Nous ne tenons pas toutes sur le porche. Alors, je me tiens droite, avant les quelques marches pour y monter. Je me serais bien appuyée contre le début de la rampe, mais son état m'en a vite dissuadée. Certaines essaient de se hisser sur la pointe de leurs pieds pour voir ce qui se passe devant. Je n'essaie même pas de les imiter. Je ne ressens pas de curiosité morbide. Je veux juste vivre, survivre.  
Parce que oui, mon corps s'est déjà mis en mode survie. Pas de déni, plus de colère, plus de tristesse. Juste la froideur d'une âme et d'un corps qui ne demandent qu'à exister encore un peu. Là encore, des souvenirs remontent à la lisière de mon cerveau. Je me revois, baguette à la main, dans la grand parc de Poudlard, face à des hommes ressemblant énormément à ceux qui nous ont emmenées ici. Cependant, cela ne peut pas être ces Mangemorts. Ils sont tous morts ou en prison. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas conduire des véhicules Moldus. Ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à toucher des inventions créées par des gens qu'ils détestent.

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée me ramène à la réalité. Quelques cris d'effroi étouffés s'entendent tout de même dans la foule. Apparemment ce qui doit être derrière ce battant de bois fait peur à certaines. Ma voisine me regarde avec inquiétude. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules. J'ai connu pire comme situation. De plus, je ne vais pas commencer à me mêler aux autres. On dit que les gens deviennent plus solidaires dans la misère. J'ai appris à ne plus penser cela. L'instinct de survie remonte toujours à la surface. On finit toujours par se dévorer les uns les autres pour être le dernier encore en vie, sans le moindre prédateur pour nous menacer. Les Moldus le font. Les Sorciers le font aussi. Sur ce point, nous sommes vraiment proches les uns des autres. Il y a bien sûr des exceptions. Je ne peux pas oublier l'Ordre du Phénix dont j'ai fait partie, dont toute une partie de ma famille a fait partie. Mais franchement, en regardant le mouvement des Mangemorts, je ne peux qu'étayer ma pensée. Ils tuaient ceux qu'ils prenaient comme une menace, peu importe qu'ils soient coupables ou innocents. Ils se battaient entre eux pour avoir les faveurs d'un seul homme.

Les filles reprennent leurs mouvements et avancent. Je sors de mes réflexions et les suis. Les marches craquent sous notre poids. Lentement, nous entrons toutes dans le manoir. La dernière n'a pas le temps de fermer la porte, que cette dernière claque fortement, nous faisant toutes sursauter. On aurait dit qu'un vent invisible venait de s'engouffrer dans la bâtisse. Encore une vague de Magie, j'en suis certaine. J'ai l'impression que l'air se raréfie, qu'il fait plus froid. Je croyais que les Détraqueurs avaient été réduits à un petit nombre et qu'ils étaient sous surveillance constante. La situation commence de moins en moins à me plaire. En regardant autour de moi, je remarque que le manoir a l'air plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Cela me dérange quelque peu. Trop de recoins, trop de cachettes, trop d'endroits où des pièges pourraient se trouver.

Nous nous séparons. La plupart des filles forment des groupes autour des quelques guides. Quant à moi, je continue selon ma propre voie. Une autre essaie de me rejoindre, mais un seul regard de ma part la dissuade. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de l'aider, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un boulet qui causerait sûrement ma perte, par maladresse. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer ce que je ressens ou arrive à voir, alors qu'elle n'est pas comme moi. Je préfère maintenir la barrière entre les deux mondes. Je fonce dans un couloir peu éclairé. Les chandeliers ne portent plus de bougies, les appliquent ne comportent plus d'ampoules. Derrière moi, j'entends les voix des autres filles. Toutefois, je suis déjà assez loin pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'elles peuvent se dire. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus et entre dans une pièce sur ma droite. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai choisi celle-ci, mais mon instinct a pris le dessus pour cette décision. Les restes des rideaux volettent sans bruit. La vitre de la fenêtre a disparu. Il n'y a même pas de débris de verre sur le parquet. Ce dernier craque sous mes pieds. Je grimace encore.

Je relève les yeux vers l'unique meuble qui garnit la pièce. Dans ma tête, les additions se font. C'est un caveau que j'aie devant moi. Un cercueil de luxe. Le bois et le marbre brillent, comme si la poussière et la décrépitude du lieu ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Je suis déjà allée voir celui d'Albus Dumbledore. J'avais insisté auprès de tous mes amis pour y aller. Je connaissais cet homme. J'aurais voulu en apprendre plus de lui avant qu'il ne meure. À l'époque, il m'avait semblé important d'aller lui rendre hommage. Le cercueil que j'aie en face de moi maintenant, me fait penser au sien. Majestueux, à l'image du personnage qui dort en son sein. Je m'approche, ma main se tend vers la bière. Je la pose dessus, une fois que je suis arrivée à sa hauteur. Cela me rappelle aussi les sépultures Moldues exposées dans certains musées d'archéologie. Des dorures, que je n'avais pas remarqué avant, me sautent aux yeux. Je mobilise mes connaissances pour me rappeler ce à quoi cela me fait penser. Les pages des livres d'histoire, étudiés pendant mes leçons avec le précepteur dans mes jeunes années, se tournent dans ma tête. Mère ne s'était jamais rendu compte que j'avais étudié l'histoire des Moldus dans son dos. Leurs images se succèdent comme sur un diaporama que l'on aurait mis en avance rapide. Enfin, les mots viennent à la lisière de mon esprit.

Un roi. Son nom commençant par la lettre A. Une épée perdue et retrouvée. D'anciennes histoires reviennent par brides. Merlin. Morgane. J'essaie de faire le tri dans ma tête. Tout se mélange. Puis mon regard se pose sur le fourreau posé sagement sur le haut du cercueil. Excalibur. Que fait-elle ici ? Est-ce une copie ? Ma main glisse jusqu'au métal qui dépasse. Le froid m'envahit. Sur le côté, un deuxième fourreau, de la taille d'un poignard. Vide. Pourquoi les reliques du roi Arthur se trouvent-elles dans ce manoir ? C'est incompréhensible. Voilà que tout commence à se mélanger dans ma tête. Est-ce que je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve ? Allez Fleur, réfléchis ! J'ai envie de me pincer le bras pour vérifier si tout ceci est réel ou juste une torture de mon subconscient martyrisé.

Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus plus longtemps. Les cris de peur des filles parviennent à mes oreilles. Je me penche par la fenêtre. Des dizaines de motos surgissent du brouillard. Un peu plus loin, des hommes et des femmes encapuchonnés apparaissent de nulle part. Finalement, j'avais tort. Des Sorciers aux intentions douteuses se sont alliés avec des Moldus mal intentionnés. Mes poings se serrent. Les filles courent se cacher dans les autres pièces. Personne ne va jusqu'à celle où je me trouve. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à couvert. Dans ma tête, c'est comme si j'attendais que la Mort vienne me cueillir. Comme dans le conte des Trois Frères. Mais je ne partirais pas sans me battre avant. Les réflexes développés auprès de Maugrey me reviennent en mémoire. Je retrouve la froideur familière qui m'avait servi à tuer des Mangemorts pendant la Guerre. Des pas lourds se font entendre à l'extérieur. Le danger est présent partout dans l'air.

Soudain, par le plus grand des mystères, des cartes se mettent à pleuvoir dans la pièce. J'en attrape une au hasard. Elle est épaisse sous mes doigts. Au départ, je ne cerne que les couleurs. Du rouge et du noir. Une chanson Moldue me revient brièvement en tête. Je me retiens de sourire et me focalise sur ce que j'aie entre les mains. Il en faut tout de même peu à mon esprit pour le distraire du danger imminent. Je retourne la carte, qui ressemble à celle d'un tarot ou d'un oracle, pour en regarder le motif. Une sorcière. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux retenir un ricanement. Merlin se fiche de moi ou quoi ? S'il peut me voir à ce moment précis, il doit savoir que je n'ai pas de baguette sous la main et que je ne maîtrise pas les formes de magies sans instruments. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle encore et encore que je suis presque impuissante depuis que l'on m'a emmenée dans cet endroit sordide. Mon énervement revient à la charge. On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille avec cela ?

Les filles bougent dans les pièces autour, je les entends. Ce qui veut probablement dire que les ennemis aussi. Elles n'ont aucun sens de survie. Même des souris en auraient plus, j'en suis certaine. Je ressors dans le couloir, après un dernier regard vers le cercueil du roi Arthur. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aidera à sortir de là, mais je lui adresse quand même une petite prière. Comme si cette dernière avait été exaucée en deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouve à croiser le regard d'un être translucide. Bordel. Un fantôme. Il n'a pas l'air aussi sympathique que ceux de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je lui trouve un petit air de ressemblance avec le Baron Sanglant. Mon premier réflexe est de vouloir m'enfuir. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus penser comme cela, de survivre comme la femme forte que William pense que je suis. Mais face à un esprit agressif, la peur de mourir revient au pas de course et balaie tout sur son passage.

J'avance comme ce robot que mon fils a voulu pour son dernier Noël. Je m'en vais loin de ce fantôme. Finalement, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Au moins un qui ne causera pas ma mort, sur tous les autres Sorciers et créatures présents dans ce manoir. Alors que j'entre dans une autre pièce, je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. La carte de la sorcière s'échappe de mes mains. Je la vois voler au-dessus de ma tête tandis que je dégringole. Je tombe lourdement sur un autre sol en parquet. Des débris se fichent dans mes mains, mes jambes, mon visage. Je sens du sang chaud s'écouler de mes blessures. Mon dos me fait mal. Bien joué. Je regarde autour de moi, après avoir repris mes esprit et enlevé le plus gros des morceaux de bois qui parsèment ma peau. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de magique ou de Moldu pour régler le problème des plaies. Même pas le moindre morceau de mouchoir pour arrêter le saignement de ma jambe gauche.

Me voilà descendue plus vite que prévu à la cave. Mon esprit m'envoie des signaux d'alerte. Oui, j'ai bien conscience que je m'enfonce de plus en plus vers un film d'horreur. C'est le stade au-dessus de celui du mauvais rêve. Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Mon instinct est plus développé que la moyenne des autres Sorciers ou Moldus. Comme je me suis engagée dans cette guerre – qui ne me concernait pas d'un premier abord – j'ai appris à faire confiance à ce que je ressentais dans mes tripes. Au fil des années, je me suis habituée au soutien sans faille de William. Mais il m'arrive encore de le repousser violemment certaines fois. Tout ce que nous avons vécu au début de notre relation reste toujours ancré en nous. Un nouvel obstacle vient à ma rencontre, alors que je suis toujours assise dans la poussière. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certaine d'avoir bien vu. Je suis même tentée de lever une main vers ma tête pour voir si je n'ai été blessée là-haut aussi.

Un Détraqueur. Devant moi. Me surplombant. Mon corps ne m'avait pas trahi. Le froid, les frissons, l'impression d'être vidée de toute ma joie. Oh bon sang. Je ne comprends plus rien. Il n'est pas censé être présent celui-là. Il me regarde de je ne sais quelle façon à travers sa cagoule noire. Malgré moi, je détaille ses mains décharnées. J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux et oublier tout cela d'un seul claquement de doigts. Mais je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'il a senti ma présence. Rien que toute la peur qui court dans mes veines et dans mon esprit trahissent mon existence. Inconsciemment, je recule jusqu'à un mur. De la poussière me tombe dans les cheveux et tout autour de moi. L'autre continue à avancer vers moi. Je me force à penser à des événements heureux. Je ne peux pas le faire fuir d'un Patronus, alors je prends toute la joie présente dans mes souvenirs pour éviter son baiser mortel. Le mariage d'Elisabeth et d'Isaac. Celui de Gabrielle et Mikola. Le mien. Les naissances de mon fils et de mes filles. Les moments à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à regarder les vagues s'échouer sur les falaises. Tout cela défile comme les rayons d'un soleil. J'essaie vraiment de calmer mon rythme respiratoire. La Mort veut me faire de bien mauvaises blagues avant de venir me prendre. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas déjà assez donné ? J'ai envie de crier sur le Détraqueur. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

Soudain, il semble attiré par une autre source de désespoir, ce qui le fait stopper dans son avancée. Une ouverture, enfin ! Je reprends mes esprits, quittant ainsi la torpeur de l'influence de l'être malfaisant. Alors que ce dernier me tourne le dos, j'en profite pour me relever et filer dans une autre pièce, dont j'avais fini par repérer la porte malgré le manque de luminosité. J'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il me suit. Je veux me retourner pour vérifier si son aura de froideur est vraiment là ou non, mais j'évite. Ma peur et d'autres sentiments plus noirs encore pourraient me paralyser à tout moment. J'ai presque envie de m'en remettre à Dieu. Pourtant, venant d'une famille Sorcière, je n'ai jamais cru en une espèce de personnalité supérieure à laquelle croient certains Moldus. Cependant, si Merlin, Morgane et les autres se mettent à me faire des farces de mauvais goût comme celle-ci, je pourrais définitivement me tourner vers quelque chose qui pourra peut-être m'aider à m'en sortir. Même si cela m'étonnerait grandement.

Je me perds dans ma tête. Je me perds dans les couloirs infinis de ce foutu manoir. Je cours de pièces en pièce, me cachant derrière les portes ou les meubles pour éviter la présence d'inconnus. Je ne croise aucune des filles qui sont arrivées là avec moi. Bon Dieu ! Ce manoir ne peut pas être si grand que cela, même grâce à la Magie. Mes jambes fatiguent, je le sens. La gauche me transmet des éclairs de douleur de plus en plus souvent. Cela me fait peur. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Cela signerait mon arrêt de mort, je le sais au plus profond de mes tripes. Je me raccroche à l'idée que William doit retourner ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Bientôt, je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras, embrasser mes enfants, leur dire que je les aime plus que tout au monde.

Alors que je continue de courir aussi vite que je le peux, une porte s'ouvre sur ma droite. J'aperçois une lumière presque chaleureuse s'échapper de l'ouverture. Elle m'éblouit, tandis que je m'arrête devant cette entrée providentielle. Je vois toutes les filles. Je suis partagée entre leur sauter au cou et les avertir du danger. Cependant, quelque chose ne semble pas aller chez elles. Ces dernières ont l'air serein contrairement au moment où je les ai quittées. D'ailleurs, la nuit est tombée à l'extérieur, je m'en rends tout juste compte. J'ai dû rester plus longtemps aux prises du Détraqueur que je ne le pensais. Aucune des filles ne m'accordent un regard. C'est comme si je n'existais plus à leurs yeux. Je m'avance dans la pièce. Elles se changent toutes de manière mécanique devant moi. Certaines passent des robes d'un autre temps. D'autres sont dans des tenues si vulgaires que je détourne les yeux. Je ne comprends plus rien. Seraient-elles toutes victimes d'un Sortilège d'Imperium ? Cette impression se renforce quand je croise les regards vides de toutes émotions chez certaines. Les Sorciers doivent être nombreux pour avoir réussi à contrôler autant de personnes en même temps.

Mes poils se hérissent en sentant les vagues de Magie se répandre dans la pièce. Cela n'augure rien de bon. Soudain, une fille me prend par le bras et tente de me dévêtir. La surprise m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement, ce qui laisse le champ libre à l'autre. Les boutons de ma chemise sautent rapidement. L'air frais de la pièce où nous nous trouvons me remet les idées en place. Je commence à me débattre alors que les mains frêles de la jeune femme s'attaquent à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je n'ai aucunement envie de quitter mes vêtements. Il y a encore l'odeur de William sur mon vêtement et je ne vais certainement pas l'enlever. Peu importe qu'il soit présent physiquement ou non avec moi, il était toujours là. Le cauchemar est ici, il ne manque pas à l'appel. Je ne veux pas me retrouver accoutrée de je ne sais quelle tenue pour assouvir les désirs pervers d'un quelconque Sorcier. Les filles se mettent à plusieurs pour me maîtriser. Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, car ce ne sont pas elles qui sont aux commandes. Mais je vais finir par y être obligée. Quelques coups de poings pleuvent sur mes adversaires, mais elles ne reculent que peu de temps. Quand une est assommée, une autre la remplace. Je suis rapidement submergée. Alors, je finis par rendre les armes.

Je me laisse faire. Mes vêtements partent quelque part, hors de ma vue. On me passe une robe de mauvais goût. J'ai l'impression d'être lourde et ridicule. Cela me rappelle les malheureuses épouses de Mangemorts. Elles ont tout perdu : maris et enfants. Elles n'ont plus que l'alcool pour oublier. J'ai l'impression d'être déguisée. Jamais, je ne leur ressemblerais de près ou de loin. On dirait que l'on se prépare à une fête guindée dans un manoir qui n'en a plus que le nom et plus l'apparence. On me passe un ruban rouge sang au poignet. J'ai presque envie de demander les raisons de ce choix aux filles. Ces dernières ne me répondront pas de toute manière. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elles puissent m'entendre. Leurs esprits influençables ne sont plus vraiment là. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été soumise au même sort qu'elles. Serais-je passée entre les mailles du filet ?

Enfin, elles s'écartent toutes de moi. Une froideur me remplit à nouveau. Le ou les Détraqueurs ne sont pas très loin. J'ai l'impression que la Magie me chuchote quelque chose d'indistinct à l'oreille. J'ai tellement envie de toucher cette force qui m'est interdite depuis que l'on m'a pris ma baguette. Elle est présente partout autour de moi, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je n'ai pas les ressources nécessaires entre mes mains pour activer la machine. L'impuissance, ressentie face au Détraqueur, revient comme une vague. Comme si les filles étaient redevenues elles-mêmes l'espace de quelques instants, leurs regards se font plus vivants. Elles me regardent avec pitié. Puis, plus rien. Le vide est de retour dans leurs esprits. Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant plus imaginer comment la suite va se dérouler.

Les filles bougent jusqu'à rejoindre la porte. Nous sommes prêtes à partir. Encore. Le murmure de la Magie se transforme en rires. On aurait dit que les Mangemorts se moquaient de mon sort. Je vais mourir, je le sens. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Un simple Sortilège de Mort ne leur suffira pas. Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'avoir pendant les combats, alors ils vont pouvoir se venger à présent. Ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie, je n'ai pas de doutes. Je suis la seule encore consciente de ce qu'il va se passer. Je pense à William, qui me cherche sûrement. À mes enfants, qui n'auront sûrement plus de mère demain matin. Soudain, je suis ramenée dans l'instant présent par un sort de torture. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier sous la surprise. Je n'avais pas vu les Sorciers qui étaient entrés dans la pièce. Pendant une accalmie, j'ouvre les yeux et voit les filles repoussées contre les murs. Il n'y a que moi qui suis restée au centre de la pièce. Puis, on s'acharne. Sort après sort. J'en perds la voix. J'en perds mes larmes. J'en perds mon souffle. J'en perds la vue.

.

.

\- Fleur, _chérie_ ! S'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi !

La voix de mon mari m'atteint d'abord de loin. Je suis dans la noirceur. Je ne suis pas très loin. Mais je ne suis pas encore là. Le manoir abandonné a disparu. Les Doloris ont disparu. Mes cris ont disparu. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de ma santé mentale.

\- J'aurais dû mourir avec les autres combattants.

Je ne me rends pas compte que c'est moi qui parle. Différentes voix se mêlent à la mienne. Différents tons qui me sont familiers. Ma gorge est sèche et ma voix éraillée, mais je continue à dire la même phrase, les huit mêmes mots. J'entends des pleurs. On me demande de m'accrocher, de ne plus dire de pareilles bêtises. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes cauchemars m'ont surpassée. Cela fait pourtant sept années que les événements se sont produits. Je pensais en être débarrassée. Mais non. Ils se sont cachés pour mieux m'attaquer quand je m'y attendais le moins.

\- On ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Elisabeth. Elle n'a jamais fait de crise comme cela. Je suis perdu.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution, William.

La voix cassée par la peur et l'inquiétude de mon mari me serre le cœur. Je sais que mes crises lui ont fait du mal, lui ont causé de nombreuses vagues de culpabilité. Serais-je assez forte pour surpasser celle-ci ? Les Moldus appellent ça le syndrome du survivant. Quand on pense que l'on aurait dû mourir pour que les autres vivent. Que l'on aurait dû arriver à empêcher la mort des autres. On ne s'en sépare jamais vraiment. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui nous prend aux tripes pour ne plus s'en défaire. Enfin, normalement si, les gens arrivent à s'en défaire. Mais dans mon cas, je n'y suis jamais arrivée. J'ai pris la vie à certains et des vies ont été prises par d'autres à d'autres. J'aurais dû réussir à les sauver. Fred, Maugrey, Tonks, Remus, et j'en passe.

\- J'aurais dû mourir avec les autres combattants.

\- Maman, maman ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je t'aime, je veux que tu reviennes me bercer, me parler, me prendre dans tes bras …

\- Isaac, fais-la sortir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit sa mère dans cet état.

Ma chouette. Ma jolie petite chouette. Je me suis accrochée pour toi, Dominique et Louis. C'est pour toi, ta sœur et ton frère, que je me suis battue contre tous mes démons. Mais maman ne sait plus si elle est assez forte pour cela. Je ne veux pas te faire vivre des cauchemars à ton tour. Soudain, une douleur me parcourt. Elle est si forte qu'elle me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je suis éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Je ne distingue pas grand-chose à travers le brouillard qui envahit mes pupilles.

\- Fleur ? Tu es là ?

Je tente de bouger une de mes mains, mais quelque chose me retient. Je reviens petit à petit à moi. La douleur a permis à mon esprit de sortir de la noirceur dans laquelle il était plongé. Je me rends compte que je suis retenue à un matelas par des liens magiques. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Cette crise a été dévastatrice pour tous, je m'en rends compte à présent.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Ma voix se fêle et tombe en morceaux. Mes cordes vocales semblent se briser dans ma gorge. Des larmes salées coulent sans discontinuer sur mes joues. Elisabeth s'approche et vient me prendre dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Je ne pensais pas que ma culpabilité était si grande. Isaac pose une main délicate sur l'épaule de sa femme et elle se recule, me laissant de l'espace. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Tout comme je n'ose pas regarder mon mari dans les yeux. Son regard bleu me cherche, j'en suis certaine. Mais je ne peux pas le voir. J'ai tellement honte de ne pas avoir réussi à me battre mieux que cela.

\- Mon amour, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi.

Je secoue la tête. Une boule obstrue ma gorge. Je ne peux, je ne veux plus, parler. Alors, il prend le relais. Il me raconte tout.

\- Tu as commencé par faire un cauchemar. Tu bougeais énormément. Puis tu t'es mise à crier. Tu as réveillé Elisabeth et Isaac, et les enfants. Nous étions fous d'inquiétude. Tu as hurlé jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée.

La honte s'empare de moi, tandis qu'il parle. Je referme les yeux. Je ne peux plus faire face.

\- Stop. Stop. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette culpabilité. Je veux oublier.

\- Je refuse de t'abandonner, Fleur. Tu arriveras à surmonter ton traumatisme.

C'est ce que l'on verra. L'ironie de la situation me donne envie de rire. C'est lui qui a perdu un frère. C'est lui qui a dû se battre pour faire sortir Harry de chez son oncle et sa tante. C'est lui qui a vu ses amis tomber sous les Sortilèges de Mort. C'est lui qui a une cicatrice sur le visage à cause de Greyback. Il a affronté bien des horreurs. Et moi je ne suis pas capable de surmonter cette culpabilité du survivant. Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur.

\- Je t'interdis de te laisser abattre. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, de faire ça à nos enfants, à notre famille.

\- Fais entrer Victoire, Dominique et Louis. Je veux les voir.

Le bruit de la porte retentit dans l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce. Mes enfants s'avancent dans la chambre. Victoire grimpe sur le lit et vient me prendre dans ses petits bras. Dominique est déposée par son père près de moi. Louis est endormi dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Les larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues. Leurs cheveux roux et blonds, leurs yeux bleus aux nuances si différentes, je les aime tellement. Ils seront forts mes enfants, j'en suis certaine.

\- Maman vous aime, mes amours. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Mes forces me quittent. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai fait en sorte de cacher ce que je ressentais. Mais à présent il n'est plus possible de tout garder pour moi. La culpabilité est là et je me laisse embrassée par elle. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus croiser les regards des membres ma famille et de mes amis. J'ai honte de me laisser aller dans cette noirceur. Cependant, je ne peux plus me battre. J'ai à maintes reprises demandé à Harry comment il faisait pour dormir la nuit après cette Guerre dont il était le centre depuis le début. Il m'avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait que vivre pour rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont tombés pour sa cause. C'était sa manière de s'en remettre. Quant à moi, je ne me sens plus de vivre pour eux. Je sais de quel mal je suis victime. La dépression, causée par le syndrome du survivant. Et je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre.


End file.
